


2020.6.6神田优生贺

by chiying



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiying/pseuds/chiying
Summary: Happy Birthday to Kanda Yuu!一个存档
Relationships: Kanda Yuu & Allen Walker, Kanda Yuu/Allen Walker
Kudos: 9





	2020.6.6神田优生贺

神田优回到教团时已是深夜。职位晋升后他就经常被派去出差做任务，虽然厌烦但被养父缇耶多尔拎着耳朵教训快点攒够老婆本好把自己的恋人迎回家来，他只能认命地拿着任务书到处跑。神田也清楚自家长辈并非催婚，只是他们两个的过去都不算平和安定，总是早些安稳下来比较好。他和亚连·沃克之间在那之后处于微妙的关系，彼此吸引但还从未坦言要共度一生，说得冷酷点算是各取所需，他们更像是稳定的床伴，一个临时标记来抚慰Omega发情期，而沃克负责照顾Alpha的易感期。神田优不确定对方是怎么想的，这棵豆芽菜极其善于隐藏自己真正的想法，也就在床上能看到他在平日面具碎裂后的真实表情，看着他被自己做哭、高潮，露出渴求的模样和姿态。但这还不够——他想要彻底地占有对方，进入他的身体，在灵魂上烙下属于自己的印记，省得被别的家伙惦记！他不清楚这是否是信息素带来的影响，在碰上亚连·沃克之前从未发生过这种情况。神田优比往日更加暴躁，任务完成得也更加暴力，狠狠收拾完那些兴风作浪的愚蠢贵族，他带着浑身戾气站在考姆伊的办公桌前，吓得这位上司连“生日快乐”都说不出口。

解救考姆伊的是他气场强大、世界第一可爱的妹妹李娜丽，她甚至敢于去扯这位煞神的脸皮:“别这么不高兴了，神田。”她对待这位算是一起长大的兄长不怎么客气，“虽然有点晚了但还是祝你生日快乐。这是大家准备的蛋糕，不许丢掉。”她往他手中塞了个盒子，突然想到什么又笑起来，“至于别的礼物，你回到房间就知道了。”

神田打开房门的瞬间就意识到有人在了。借着从窗户漏进来的月光，他能看到墙角堆放着各色礼物盒，空气里带有一丝Omega的气味，指向床上窝在被子里的豆芽菜身上。

“Surprise——”白发年轻人欠揍地拖长了语调。

这家伙又想玩什么花样了。

神田将那注定要进沃克肚子里的蛋糕放在桌上，伸长胳膊打开灯，转头看清亚连还穿着自己的衬衣，略长的袖子遮住手掌，只露出纤长的手指，抓挠着自己的枕头，显然还借了他的浴室洗了个澡。“大家一起帮你选的礼物，科学班做了新的常服，李娜丽负责的蛋糕，拉比给了杂志，不过他不让我看。”亚连托着脑袋，试图引开神田优的视线，“我呢，就负责把这些东西搬进来。”

“仅仅是搬进来？”神田优脱掉外套，走向床边，“你这更像是把自己洗干净等着给我吃。”

亚连试图辩解的话语都被悉数吞没，神田嗅着他发间的味道，亚连平时都是用柠檬味道的洗发水，今天却是他熟悉的浴室的肥皂味道。他辨别出亚连的信息素，那味道极淡，如细小的落雪落在他的鼻尖，惹得他有些发痒。“我记得你发情期应该刚过一个星期？”

沃克搂着他脖子，不依不饶地凑上去亲他:“是啊……可我一进你房间就控制不住了，谁教你这次没法帮我。”

这话听着像是勾引，但事实便是如此。

当他走进神田优的房间时，房间主人遗留的信息素便捕获了他，莲花清冽的香气钻进他的毛孔，勾着自己扑进信息素最为浓郁的床铺，寻求更多的刺激。当他冷静下来时，信息素的浪潮已经将自己打湿，这才意识到，只是一段时间没有见面，想念便如附骨之疽疯狂滋生。

这或许还包括着灵魂上的吸引。亚连·沃克不得不承认这一点。从最开始互相看不顺眼，到后来拌嘴吵架还能保持默契十足，一边教训着自己一边闯进他心里的也就神田优一个了。缠人，但不讨厌。

神田优的烦闷在亚连贴过来时消失了大半，温热的呼吸近在咫尺，他迫切地索吻，手掌抚触着沃克背部一路向下，才发现他下面什么都没穿。信息素水平急速上升，压得亚连差点透不过气，愤然咬了他一口。“你还是老老实实躺着吧。”

神田还没反应过来整个人便被亚连拽上了床。升职后的一大好处就是床铺也大了些，两个人挤在一起不至于太过拥挤。亚连跨坐在他身上，趴下身一边啄他的嘴唇，舔舐刚刚咬出来的血珠，一边去解那些方才搂抱时硌得他有点疼的金属衣扣。神田刚想动弹一下，又被瞪了回去。“今天换我来标记你。”亚连舔舔嘴唇，十足的流氓样。

他兴致盎然地扒掉神田的上衣，从嘴唇一路亲吻到下腹，宣告自己领地似的啄出一个个痕迹，随后解开腰带扯去长裤，隔着最后一层布料触碰在他撩拨下隆起的一团。拉开布料，早已硬挺的性器便弹了出来，顶端溢出透明的腺液。温热潮湿的口腔包裹住前端，舌尖划过小孔，尝到有些腥咸的味道。他并不擅长做这样的事，刚含住一部分便脸颊发酸，手指略笨拙地抚慰柱身和囊袋，舔弄吞吐着模拟性交的动作，但这也给了神田极大的刺激，手臂支起上半身，喉头溢出几声闷哼:“你这都是从哪里学来的？”

亚连吐出怒张的茎身，刚刚那一下太过深入来不及吞咽，嘴角沾着的不知是唾液还是前精，他半张着嘴微微喘气，脸上微红:“你以为我在红灯区待了多久？”

这话说得暧昧不清，神田抓着他仍在抚慰自己的手，让他停下动作:“他们还教你卖身的技术？”

亚连有些哭笑不得，易感期的Alpha还真是容易多想，酸味都快泛出泡来了:“一不小心总会撞上的，你生气了？”

“是啊，谁知道你在那里服务过谁唔……”话未说完，亚连又埋头含住，从顶端一口气吞到底部，只看到他白色的脑袋一上一下，神田忍不住伸手按住他的头顶下压，敦促他含得更深，直到射进他的嘴里才放开。“哈……”亚连被逼得眼泪都流了出来，他吐出还没来得及吞下的白色浊液呛咳了一会儿，有些不爽，“就服务过你一个，高兴了？”

“我记得你还和人陪过酒？”大掌扶住他的膝盖让他分开双腿，神田让亚连向后倒去，刚顺着大腿向上摸去就被夹住了手。“那是为了任务需要！”亚连咬牙切齿，没想到神田这时候开始翻起了旧账，那时候他们甚至还没开始交往！连一个临时标记都没有！

在床上的时候Alpha的力量总是压倒性的。指甲轻轻一刮膝盖内侧便让亚连软了腰，神田轻而易举地分开他的双腿，俯身在他大腿内侧留下一个浅浅的牙印，到底还是没太用力，之前留下的痕迹花了好几天才消下去，被怨怼了好一段时间，甚至连李娜丽都用古怪的眼神看向自己——他们的亲密关系暂时还对教团诸位保密，平时解决发情期都是在外面情人旅馆或者亚连教团外的住处。

哪怕房间隔音做得很好，毕竟还是在教团内，不排除有加班加到昏头的科学班成员晃晃悠悠地前往食堂吃点夜宵结果跑错楼层的，亚连抓着底下的床单，努力压着细碎的呻吟。他全身发抖，这个混球故意刺激他，体内热潮如被吹起的气球迅速膨胀，让他进入发情状态。下半身早就湿得一塌糊涂，后穴流出淫液打湿了一片。神田一边攫取他柔软的唇，通过唾液交换信息素，一边摸到他大腿根部，意外摸到一根线头。“什么时候塞的？”往外拽了拽，摸到跳蛋的开关，亚连刚意识到不妙，震动便欢快地从尾椎骨攀上全身。“拿、拿出来……”他呜咽着挺起腰部，甬道收缩着试图排出异物，反而被神田推得更深了些。亚连这回真的快哭了，在神田回来之前他就塞了进去自行扩张了一会儿，结果现在这个混蛋直接借此欺压他。

神田一手去解亚连身上松松垮垮的衬衫衣扣，一手很好心地将那还在嗡嗡振动的小东西拉了出来，将体液尽数抹在他的大腿上。亚连刚松了口气，却发现神田不再照顾后面，专心地舔弄和拉扯他胸前的两点。信息素的浪潮翻搅着身体内部，空落落的亟待被填满。他满脸通红，两腿交叠互相磨蹭，哀声祈求:“神田……”让他强制发情的罪魁祸首却是扯出一个恶劣的笑来，手指在后穴入口画圈徘徊却不打算放进去，仅仅按压和抚平周围一圈褶皱，便让对方迷乱起来:“想要我怎么做？”

亚连双臂交叉遮住满是情欲的脸，先前的大胆荡然无存，嗫嚅着说出羞耻的话语:“……进来。”神田拉下他的手，对上他盛满雾气的鸽灰色瞳孔:“说清楚点，想让我怎么进来？”想要拥抱，想要被填满，想要……“插进来。”

下一刻神田的手指塞了进来，三根手指反复抽插旋转、碾压肉壁，指节蹭过某个熟悉的位置，便得到激烈的回应。神田继续轻咬亚连的乳尖，牙齿叼住稍微用力拉扯，原本照顾另一边的手下移扶住挺立着的小豆芽上下撸动，前后夹击让亚连的声音都变了调。顾不得压低自己断断续续的呻吟，亚连扭动着腰部，在神田刻意按压揉搓下欲望攀升到顶峰，前端射出一股精液，颤颤巍巍地顺着柱身流下。亚连急促地喘息着，伸长手臂勾住神田的脖子下拉，舌尖描摹着他的唇形，又肆意地探了进去与他交缠，夺取他渴望的氧气和信息素。神田揽住他的腰一起坐起来，剥下已经汗湿的衣服丢在地上，松开他红肿的唇就准备起身:“我去拿套。”他差点忘了心照不宣的规矩，在易感期里他可不敢保证能及时从豆芽身体里退出来。亚连叫住他:“不用。”他拽住神田，将他仰面按倒在床上，跨坐上去，“直接进来。”

他咬着神田的嘴唇含糊不清:“标记我。”

他们下体贴在一起，体液打湿了入口，性器互相磨蹭了几下又挺立几分，亚连抬起臀扶住柱体往下坐，一点一点地契进身体，充分的润滑不至于让他感到疼痛，但要吞下Alpha的性器多多少少还是有点困难。终于连根没入，他停下动作微喘，内壁被填满，勾勒出神田的形状，还能感受到兴奋的搏动，信息素在四肢百骸流窜，催着他小幅度地开始上下套弄。神田扶住他的腰，时不时地向上顶一下，看着亚连因为重力下坠而被进入得更深发出压抑的呻吟。很快，Omega的体力消耗殆尽，双腿支撑不住开始打滑，亚连弯下腰去蹭神田的颈窝，像猫一样舔着他的耳垂试图撒娇:“神田，我没力气了……”还故意夹紧臀瓣磨蹭了几下。

神田嘶了一声，按着他的脑袋侧身将他压在身下，抽出性器又猛然撞入，满意地听到陡然拔高的呻吟。肉柱进入时内壁撑得更开极度欢迎，退出时又恋恋不舍地勾住绞紧，情欲在疯狂中滋长。亚连抬高腰部迎接他的冲撞，双腿缠在神田的腰上鼓励他进得更深，喘息声和翻搅的水声在耳边放大了数倍，神田却放慢了速度，变着角度戳弄柔软的内壁，蹭得他心痒难耐，想要射精却达不到顶点，伸手想要抚慰前端，又被捉住双手按在床头动弹不得。

“别急啊，豆芽菜。”神田优恶劣地碾压过他的敏感点，亚连激烈地弹动身体，脚跟有气无力地敲他的背，呻吟里已经带上了泣音。他找到那个数次路过的隐秘入口，那里热情地流着水，贪婪地渴求他的进入。神田不急着进去，浅浅地戳弄几次徘徊，逼着亚连哭着求他快点。

Alpha掌控了这场性爱的主导权，他加快速度冲刺，松开钳制沃克的手，下一刻亚连紧紧抱住他，求饶被他撞成破碎的呻吟，指甲在他背上刮出红痕，指尖勾住了发绳将它扯散，但神田无暇顾及，高热的甬道开始收缩，亚连捶着他的背开始哭叫，得不到抒解的分身磨蹭在神田小腹上，前端又一次开始吐出白浊。

神田干脆将亚连的腿拉得更开，身体下压，堵上那张听起来开始骂他混蛋的嘴，加重力道狠狠撞在生殖腔入口上，硕大的冠部没能一次进入，又全部抽离，再一次深顶。亚连呜呜叫着要他松口，大口喘息着，体内的情潮翻滚着向前，亚连尖叫一声咬在神田颈侧，内壁痉挛收缩的同时神田抵在那扇大门的外头射出一股股精液，混着微热的淫液随着动作慢慢溢出。

两人以拥抱的姿势贴在一起，彼此的心跳清晰地传递到颅骨，神田摸摸被咬的地方，那里破了皮，渗出了血丝。

“哈……”会咬人的豆芽菜挂在他身上，眼角还挂着泪珠，看起来却有些得意，“我先标记你了。”

神田优扯下松散的发绳，墨色长发披散开。亚连拉扯住一缕发丝和他接吻，手指不安分地在他胸前画圈。

还不够。

Omega的本能让他臣服于神田优的信息素，雪落入莲花池中，只想飞速融化在它怀里。情欲之中他们的身体暂时还不会冷却，直到彻底标记之前他们都不会停下。欲望和爱恋合二为一，是否受到信息素影响又有什么关系，他们将深刻结合然后永远属于彼此。两人换了无数个姿势，从床头滚到床尾，亚连已经忘记压抑声音，到后来便哑了声，神田抱着他嘴对嘴地喂他喝水，然后毫无反省地继续动作。

他的手从亚连背后穿过腋下爱抚他胸前肿胀挺立的两点，下半身挺动抽送着将性器埋得更深。亚连趴伏在他身下，身上到处都是神田优舔舐和啃咬出的红痕和牙印，全身都被属于Alpha的信息素裹挟，颈后的腺体此刻毫无保留地暴露在他面前。神田捞起他的身体贴近自己，前胸贴着后背感到对方同样发热的温度。亚连不久前修剪过头发，神田濡湿他漂亮的后颈，用牙齿磨蹭着那块皮肤下的腺体，时而舔吻时而轻咬，刺激得亚连绷直了背，本能地抬高腰部迎合他。生殖腔的入口同时被磨开，冠部刚刚挺进便让他大口吸气，紧张打破了沉沦的欲望，语无伦次地唤他:“神……神田……”

神田放慢动作，手臂锁住亚连的肩膀让他不至于滑落，亚连微仰起头，听到耳边同样有些急促的喘息，神田舔去他颈侧滑落的汗珠，哄着让他再打开点。

“太、太大了……”他哑着声祈求，又被撞得更深些。神田拉着他的手向下摸到相连处，毫不意外沾了满手的体液，不知道是谁的又是从哪里流下的。“可你两张嘴都吃下了。”

直白的话语逼得他脸颊通红，刚要说什么神田将手上的液体擦在他唇上，手指塞进他的口腔翻搅，将两人的味道都吃进嘴里。舌头卷着伸进来的手指又吸又舔，牙关来不及合上，唾液顺着嘴角溢出，神田可惜欣赏不了此时豆芽的表情，抽出湿漉漉的手指专心对付下边。

Omega的生理构造天赋异禀，平日紧闭的通道自发吞吐着Alpha的凶器进得更深。此时的体位让他能顺利地顶到深处。挺腰的动作加快加重，情欲的浪潮随着撞击一层层叠加着连绵不断，亚连张大嘴却发不出声音，手臂向后抱着神田的脑袋拉向后颈，渴求他标记自己。

Alpha的性器开始膨大成结，堵住生殖腔的入口，就如大门落锁，命定的伴侣准备好了彻底的结合。亚连感觉到微凉的精液一波接着一波射入打在腔壁上，内壁兴奋地收缩持续不断地高潮，前方挺立的分身已经什么都射不出来了，震颤摆动着吐出几缕清液。在他高潮时神田咬破他的腺体，信息素顺着细小的血管注入他的身体，他的灵，他那如雪般清冷的信息素化成水，和神田的莲花合在一起，醅成馥郁芬芳的茶。

他们已经属于彼此。

翻滚的欲望终于平息，互相交融的信息素安分地沉静下来，尽管他们还紧紧相连。情欲消退后疲惫和疼痛便回归身体，亚连还有些失神，神田吻了吻他汗湿的额角，小心翼翼地抽出时还是让他闷哼出声。穴口被蹂躏得红肿，可怜地吐着灌满了甬道的黏腻体液，神田也知道自己欺负得太狠了些，抱着双腿都合不拢的亚连去浴室清理，脑袋里有一搭没一搭地想着明天是不是要给考姆伊递交申请书，还要准备一辆满满当当的餐车——估计这棵豆芽菜明天都下不了床了。

他们赤裸着身体偎在一起，亚连白色的脑袋倚靠在他胸口，蜷在他怀里睡得安稳，神田亲吻他的眉眼，满足地将他圈得更紧。

生日快乐，神田。他的Omega在睡梦中呢喃。

——————

-睡醒后神田绝对会被揍的。“你看看你把我咬成了什么样！”“你也咬我了。”“那是一个等级的吗！”亮出各个地方的青青紫紫。

-神田的花样都是从拉比送的杂志上学来的，还没用完全部的教程。亚连后来翻过之后追杀了拉比一个月。

-感谢正篇还没出场露脸的拉比提供的友情赞助。

-教团的大家其实基本都知道了他们“肯定睡过”，“亚连身上怎么都是神田的味道”，逼退了一大波对亚连有好感的追求者，考虑到亚连面子薄，于是都没有说。

-亚连的信息素描写依据是亲妈的形容，想尽力表现出落雪的味道，其实这更适合哨向吧（菜鸡撞墙）


End file.
